Time Will Not Forget
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: We will never forget. The gifts you have given us, your presence that filled us, the very life that you shared with us. I will never be the same without you. So for now I will forget. But in time, you shall always be remembered.


Mm…I needed some angst in my life. Weird right? …meh….

* * *

_**Time Will Not Forget**_

* * *

Looking down to the soft turf beneath his feet, the seemingly young man let out a breathe of air known as a 'sigh'. In this 'sigh' it carried the years and years and yearning and wishing and hoping and dreaming. In this sigh, it carried the pain of many confrontations and the pleasure of countless afternoons of tea and conversation. In this 'sigh' the young Chinese man let the breathe of his soul loose. He let his entire being slump slightly, which is quite odd seeing as how he usually is impeccable in attire and stance. 

"Leon." The man lifted a trembling hand to his face to feel tears running down his cheeks. This was the second time in all of his life that he had ever cried. The spot where his tears will fall will be an area of green life and black death for as long as the Earth would know itself.

He could remember the first time he cried and it had caused the world to careen wildly out of control for three months while the humans barely held on. The creatures of the world cried out in discomfort and pain as their very homes slid and were destroyed by the rocking of it. The young man standing there had gently replaced every memory of every human on that world with thoughts of their mundane lives and meaningless existence. He had not, however, erased the memory the person that had caused his tears. It was not needed, seeing as the person hadn't even been on the planet at the time. They had been falling through time and space, seeing what no human should or is allowed to see.

Falling, shortly after the world stopped shaking, he had awoken with a bang. He remembered nothing, and so…he had nothing.

The young Chinese man looked down at the grave he stood in front of and reached down to place a small bloom at the headstone. The funeral had taken place all but hours ago, but this one man remained.

He had watched as the members of the dead one's community had come and cried. An older woman in a wheelchair crying for someone she could barely remember due to her old age, a son of a captain who used to be the boss of the dead one, and many over civilians. The Chinese population of the civilian's present were surprising and numerous. The young one took his hand away from the bloom and the grave.

He looked to the ground around the grave. It would never snow here. Nor would it rain. His tears would make sure of that. Trembling so finely that it looked as if he were just standing, he turned away from the dead one's grave. Old age never had looked better on a human. The fine lines, engrained with hate and trust and a couragesness that not many owned, where driven into crows feet and wrinkles that the dead one had long since complained and then forgotten about. The brittle bones still had a tenacity to them that was not well recognized by the ignorant human. His lungs were clean but still scarred from the time when they had been abused by cigarettes but then healed when he had taken his fall from the ship.

Everything about this one mortal man, reeked of familiarity and home. The young Chinese man started to walk away and was joined by a larger looking creature. A cross between a goat and a tiger almost. The creature was joined by a raccoon and the creature settled ontop of the hybrid almost lovingly. A fox had already started trotting at the feet of the Chinese man. Shaking still, the man slowly, but steadily walked out of sight.

Staring at the place where he'd disappeared, another man looked on in awe. He had attended his brother's funeral, and he had cried like he'd expected. The one thing he hadn't suspected was the God. The Count had come to his brother's funeral after all those years of searching and cursing. The brother was now old as well and well into his golden years. Watching the young Chinese man, now named D, was a dream come to life. Someone as old as time and innocent as blood had come to a lowly human's death parade, and had cried.

No one in the world would be the same without Leon Orcot. Not even the God's in their high hiding places.

The brother shook his head and raised his coat higher on his neck. Walking steadily with a cane, he forgot about the God who he had seen. He forgot about the pain of the world who would no longer see the golden brightness of his brother. He forgot about D.

Some day, D would be back. But only when time had healed his wounds. Until then, Lean Orcot would wait in the Earth. Waiting with open arms for the one he had loved and searched for most. That day, they would be reunited. But for now, the brother would forget.

* * *


End file.
